


The Very Strange Taste of Sirius Black

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas Nigellus Black acha que seu trineto Sirius Black tem um péssimo gosto pra companhias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Strange Taste of Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e a outras pessoas, nas quais eu infelizmente não estou incluída. Não ganho nada com isso, só o faço por diversão.

Phineas Nigellus Black pode não ter sido o mais querido diretor que Hogwarts teve, nem o mais simpático, mas era indiscutível que ele era competente em vida, e também em morte.

Nem sempre os outros diretores conversavam com ele, mas ao menos uma vez durante o cargo, um diretor de Hogwarts pedia ao seu retrato um favor, ou um conselho. E ele, como legítimo Black, podia se orgulhar de dar bons conselhos.

E assim foi com praticamente todos os diretores. Incluindo Albus Dumbledore, (mesmo que quase nunca acatasse suas sugestões e conselhos), sempre conversava com todos os retratos dos diretores de Hogwarts, com aquele seu ar de quem sabe de tudo, mas quer ouvir a opinião dos outros, mesmo que seja pra no fim impor a sua.

Porém desde julho daquele ano, e mesmo agora, três meses depois, Phineas Nigellus vinha sendo requisitado para distribuir recados ao seu trineto irresponsável, Sirius Black.

Phineas Nigellus não conhecia muito sobre o seu trineto, a não ser que era a desonra da família Black e sempre teve aquele comportamento irritantemente rebelde, como uma criança que sabe que algo está errado e continua fazendo, pra ver até onde pode ir.

Phineas ainda se lembrava do dia em que Sirius viera a Hogwarts. Lembrava-se do irritante sorriso de Dumbledore quando lhe contara que Sirius era o primeiro Black a pertencer a Gryffindor, e que diante dos protestos de Phineas, comentou somente "Parece que seu trineto vai quebrar as tradições da família Black, Phineas".

E Phineas não podia dizer que Dumbledore estava errado. Sem dúvida, o seu trineto era bem diferente dos seus antepassados com o nome em comum. Nada tinha a ver com seu filho Sirius Black, que honrou sua família e sobrenome, agindo como um legítimo Black deve agir. E também duvidava que fosse parecido com seu irmão falecido aos oito anos, mas isso não podia afirmar. Não tinha muitas lembranças de Sirius, as únicas coisas que lembrava era que era uma criança inteligente e com um magnetismo próprio, mas como morreu na infância, não podia divagar sobre a personalidade de seu irmão.

E Phineas não achava uma tarefa exatamente agradável levar recados ao seu trineto, sobre os mais variados assuntos, especialmente sobre aquela Ordem que Dumbledore mantinha. Ou Sirius estava com um ar entediado e olhando pra ele com aquele ar arrogante característico de qualquer Black, ou estava rodeado pelos colegas da tal Ordem, especialmente naquele lobisomem em que vivia grudado. Um lobisomem! Realmente, seu trineto não era um exemplo das tradições dos Black.

Por todas essas razões, Phineas não ficou exatamente satisfeito quando Dumbledore lhe chamou para avisar Sirius que a Ordem fora convocada na sede, e deveria preparar-se para recebê-los em pouco tempo. E por isso agora fingia estar dormindo e não escutando nada que Dumbledore dizia, até que esse sacudiu seu quadro, desequilibrando-o e tornando impossível continuar a fingir seu sono.

"Dumbledore, isso não são maneiras de se acordar alguém."

"Phineas, você pode fingir maravilhosamente bem que dorme, mas eu realmente preciso que vá visitar seu quadro em Grimmauld Place."

Como se não tivesse escutado nada que Dumbledore dissera, Phineas soltou um muxoxo e perguntou:

"O que quer que eu diga para meu trineto irresponsável dessa vez?"

"Talvez tenha perdido alguns detalhes do que eu disse enquanto educadamente fingia dormir, Phineas, por isso vou repetir. – disse Dumbledore em voz branda – Preciso que avise Sirius que convoquei uma reunião da Ordem, e avise para ele preparar-se para receber-nos dentro de pouco tempo."

"Dumbledore, não é exatamente como se o meu trineto fosse sair de Grimmauld Place para visitar os subúrbios londrinos. É um tanto desnecessário avisá-lo."

"Ahh Phineas, mas é educado avisá-lo antes, não acha? – disse Dumbledore, com um brilho nos olhos – E ele pode estar ocupado. E, se o Sr. Lupin estiver na residência – Phineas revirou os olhos nessa parte; ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de que um  _lobisomem_  vivesse na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. Dumbledore o ignorou. -, avise-o que pode suspender a missão que lhe mandei, a reunião é, por hora mais importante. Faça essa gentileza para mim, Phineas."

"Sempre prestarei os serviços que forem necessários para Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Por mais desagradáveis que esses sejam." – disse Phineas.

"Obrigado, Phineas" – disse Dumbledore, com o característico brilho nos olhos.

Com um último muxoxo, Phineas se retirou do escritório de Dumbledore, e encaminhou-se à sua moldura em Grimmauld Place, para dar o recado a Sirius.

A casa parecia anormalmente silencioso. Não ouvia barulho vindo dos cômodos, e achou que seu trineto estava sozinho, o tal lobisomem já devia ter partido para a missão de Dumbledore. Mas precisava encontrar Sirius: ele tinha um recado a dar, e mesmo que não fosse nenhum moleque de recados, iria cumprir sua palavra.

Não demorou muito mais tempo, e escutou a voz de Sirius. Logo o avistou num dos cômodos mais distantes da casa, e ouviu uma segunda voz... então Lupin, o tal lobisomem, não havia saído, afinal.

Mas Phineas percebera algo de estranho na cena que se desenrolava. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Sirius estava prensando Lupin na parede, e este mantinha as pernas ao redor da cintura de Sirius, e os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Estavam vestidos, mas as vestes estavam meio abertas e as mãos embrenhadas embaixo dessas, e se beijavam com volúpia.

"Sirius... Sirius! – disse Lupin, tentando deter os avanços do outro, sem realmente querer fazer isso – Eu... não posso demorar... Dumbledore... a missão... já estou atrasado...

"Moony... relaxa... tem tido muitas reuniões da Ordem ultimamente... quase não temos tido nenhum tempo juntos... – dizia Sirius, enquanto tentava beijar o pescoço do outro.

"Ahh... Sirius, eu... – dizia Lupin entre gemidos –eu estou... com saudades de você... mas... a missão... – deu outro gemido, bem mais alto.

"Remus... só mais um pouco... não vai se atrasar tanto... – continuou Sirius.

Phineas, enquanto observava tal cena, ficou petrificado. Bem, não era exatamente como se o seu trineto fosse o primeiro membro da família a ser gay, desconfiara já de alguns parentes, no passado... mas se agarrar com um lobisomem dentro da casa dos Black... Sirius era realmente o rebelde da família.

Mas achou que era a hora de falar alguma coisa antes que as coisas ficassem mais sérias, pois as carícias pareciam ficar mais ousadas e os protestos de Lupin morriam. Não era a primeira vez também que flagrava uma cena íntima dos membros da família Black; a última fora com Walburga e Orion, há alguns anos, e ele sinceramente preferiria esquecer tal cena, o que nem sempre conseguia com sucesso.

"Lamento interromper tão efusiva demonstração de afeto entre os senhores, mas tenho um recado de Dumbledore a vocês." – disse Phineas, com uma voz um tanto zombeteira.

Observou o efeito de suas palavras; Sirius e Lupin se afastaram imediatamente. Sirius olhou-o com um ar muito aborrecido, enquanto o outro ficou vermelho como um tomate.

"E qual é o recado?" – disse Sirius numa voz impaciente.

"Pediu para avisá-lo que foi convocada uma nova reunião da Ordem, e que você deve se preparar para receber todos os membros em pouco tempo" – disse, se referindo a Sirius, e então se voltou a Lupin, que ainda estava muito corado – "E para o senhor, o recado é continuar aqui e cancelar sua missão, pois a reunião é, por hora, mais importante."

"Ouviu Remus? Não precisava ter ficado tão preocupado com a missão, no fim nem precisava ter ido." – disse Sirius, emburrado.

"Não diga, Padfoot – disse o outro revirando os olhos, enquanto tentava ajeitar a camiseta e arrumar os cabelos bagunçados – E como é que eu ia saber disso?"

"Você poderia..." – começou Sirius, mas Phineas o interrompeu com uma voz entediada:

"Por mais fascinante que esteja assistir a conversa entre os senhores, eu preciso retornar a Hogwarts para dizer a Dumbledore que encontrei vocês dois aqui. Pois bem, recado dado. Só espero da próxima vez que tenha que transmitir algum recado, os senhores não estejam num momento tão... íntimo."

Lupin ficou novamente corado, e Sirius xingou alguma coisa, mas Phineas não deu atenção e retornou ao gabinete de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

"Ah, você voltou, Phineas! Passou o recado a Sirius?" – disse Dumbledore, assim que o viu retornar ao quadro.

"Claro, Dumbledore" – disse Phineas, com voz carregada de tédio.

"E Remus? Estava ainda na casa?" – perguntou Dumbledore.

"Sim. Recado transmitido a ele também." – disse Phineas, com a mesma voz entediada.

"Obrigado pela gentileza, Phineas. Não queria convocar uma reunião tão às pressas, mas foi necessário... e acho que Sirius não se importa, ele fica tanto tempo sozinho em Grimmauld Place que acho que até gosta das reuniões, pelo menos tem a companhia dos outros membros da Ordem."

"De fato, Dumbledore – disse Phineas, com uma voz que além do tédio, tinha uma pitada de sarcasmo – meu trineto parece ter um gosto estranho em termos de companhia."


End file.
